1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to overbed tables and, more particularly, to a mechanism for moving and locking a table top between raised and lowered vertical positions.
2. Background Art
Overbed tables are often employed in hospitals and the like to provide a table which has a vertically movable top that may be conveniently adjusted and used by a person lying in bed. These tables generally have a base, an adjustable support column, and an table top overlying the base. The supporting structure is typically located at one side of the base and table top so that the base can be moved under the bed with the table top extending over the bed above the user. Such an overbed table usually has a spring to assist in raising the table and means for locking the table at a selected height over an infinite range of vertical positions.
Typically, these tables are relatively complex and costly structures with telescoping supporting members and complicated locking mechanisms. Many bedside tables use a pair of rectangular metal tubes as support members with rollers acting as guides between the tubes as they are moved relative to one another. A variety of locking mechanisms have been employed. Examples of such mechanisms for locking telescoped tubes together in selected position include a spring biased detent with pawl and rack, a rocking brake plate, and a pivoting cam. All of these prior art designs have been found to be overly intricate and expensive to manufacture.